A Troyella Story
by laalaa1123
Summary: Troy and Gabriella where best friends. Troy wants to tell Gabby he likes her, but then she moves away. After a few years, she returns, and doesnt like what she sees... ON HAITUS if thats how you spell it
1. Moving

A Troyella Story

A Troyella Story

Story 1

**Troy and Gabriella are walking home from school:**

Gabriella: thinks How should I tell him? I just can't. I'll wait till it's the right moment.

Troy: thinks How can I tell Gabriella I like her? I mean, we have been best friends since Kindergarten… I think I'll tell her now.

Gabriella: thinks I should break the news on him now before we get to our houses… I'll tell him now.

Both: I need to tell you something!

Wait, you do?

Troy: You go first.

Gabriella: Ok… well… I don't know how to tell you this… but I'm moving… bursts out crying

Troy: heartbroken Oh… that's ok… Gabby, please don't cry!

Gabriella: stops crying I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I'm moving in 1 more day… sad face

Troy: even more heartbroken Wow… well… um… can I see you tomorrow before you leave? What time?

Gabriella: sad I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. Promise you'll be there?

Troy: puts head down, and looks sad Yeah… since it will probably be the last time I'll see you…

Gabriella: thinks oh no, he's sad. says Well, hopefully I'll come back to Albuquerque and visit you, Sharpay, and Ryan!

Troy: ignores her so where are you moving too? still sad

Gabriella: California.

Troy: I still can't believe you're moving so soon. I mean, we were going to start Jr. High together, and now you're moving?

**Authors Note: They are in Sixth Grade**

Gabriella: I can't believe it either…

Troy: almost crying sad voice Well, here is your house…

Gabriella: Tomorrow, you're still coming right?

Troy: Yeah… I'll be there…

Gabriella: Wait, weren't you going to tell me something?

Troy: It's not important anymore… I'll see you tomorrow. walks away fast to hide his tears streaming from his cheeks.


	2. Goodbye?

A Troyella Story

A Troyella Story

Story 2

Sharpay and Ryan: God Gabby! We're going to miss you!!

**Authors note: They are there to say good-bye to Gabby before she leaves.**

Gabriella: I will miss you guys too!! You are going to email me… right?

Sharpay and Ryan: Of course! How could we not! You're our best friend since second grade!

**Authors Note: She met Troy first, and then Sharpay and Ryan moved there in 2****nd**** grade.**

Sharpay and Ryan's parents: Come on kid's time to go!

Sharpay and Ryan: Bye Gabby! they all hug they run off

Gabriella: BYE! thinks Where's Troy? Did he forget me?

Oh, there he is!

Troy: I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE! panting from running I… had… to write… you… this… note! Here! hands her the note

Gabriella: starts to open it, but Troy yelled, "NO"

Troy: Open it when you're in you're in your new home.

Gabriella: Is it that special? laughs

Troy: doesn't laugh Well, yeah it is.

Gabriella's Mom: I'm so sorry honey but we have to go now. You may say good-bye to Troy for about 3 more minutes!

Gabriella: yells OK MOM! to Troy Well, I guess this is good-bye. hugs him

Troy: whispers while hugging I hope you know that I would never forget you. Don't forget me ok?

Gabriella: whispers back Ditto. laughs they pull away

Troy: So this is good-bye? almost crying

Gabriella: almost crying too I guess it is… bye Troy, and I will open that note, I promise! Remember, we are best friends forever. walks off

Troy: says under his breath Bye Gabs… Yeah, best friends forever. That is until you read that note…walks away

**What's in the note? Why would Gabby hate her? Will they ever meet again?**

**Find out in the next story of "A Troyella Story"**


	3. Chapter 3

A Troyella Story

A Troyella Story

Chapter 3

Recap: Gabby is moving. Troy gave her a note, but told her not to open it until she gets to her new house. What's in the note? Find out now!

Gabriella: walks into her new house Wow! This place is so awesome!

Gabriella's Mom: Yeah, it is!

Stella Montez: Come on Gabby, let's go pick out our rooms!

So they go and find their new rooms.

Gabriella: remembers the note OMG! TROY'S NOTE! takes it out and reads-

_Dear Gabby,_

_I hope you're having a great time in your new home (away from me). Well, I wrote you this note to tell you things I couldn't tell you in person. Ok, so here it is: I like you! I've liked you ever since I've met you! I tried to tell you yesterday when we were walking home, but you told me you were moving… so I couldn't tell you. Only… I'm really sad to say something that might hurt you… like this: Please, for me, don't call me, or make any contact with me. I am so sorry. I will miss you a lot!!_

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Troy _

Gabriella: tears pouring WHAT? How could he do this to me!! whispers to herself I like you too Troy… why did you do this?

Gabriella's phone rings

She picks it up

Gabby: crying a little hello?

Sharpay: HEY GIRL! HOW YOUR NEW HOUSE IN CALI HUH? I MISS YOU!

Gabriella: sad oh, um. It's nice…

Sharpay: notices she's sad HEY MISSY! Don't try to fool me! I know something is up! What is it?

Gabriella: Well… It's Troy…

Sharpay: gets angry WHAT DID HE DO! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GONNA-

Gabriella: still sad Sharpay… it's ok… this is what happened

Gabriella: Troy gave me a note that said this reads it to her

Sharpay: Oh My God!! How could he say that! Hold on let me three way him!

Sharpay calls up Troy

Troy: Oh, hey Sharpay! I was just about to call you. Listen-

Sharpay: DON'T YOU TALK THAT S TO ME AND LISTEN! OK?

Troy: scared umm… Shar? Are you ok? Do you have your you know what already? smirks

Sharpay: YOU KNOW WHAT TROY! YOU ARE A-

Gabriella: Hey, Shar lemme do this, ok Troy-

ha-ha. So many ppl get cut off by 1 another!)

Troy: Gabriella? GABBY! now yelling I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! starts crying and hangs up

Sharpay: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! WHAT DID HE JUST DO?

YOU KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO MARCH RIGHT OVER TO HIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW-

Gabriella: whispers sad/ crying a little Shar… just, you heard the man. I'll leave him alone… hangs up

Only, Sharpay doesn't listen. She goes to Troy's house. And gabby never heard from them… until now that is!

4 years later, Gabriella moved back to Alberquere. Only when she moved there, since she never heard from Sharpay ever again… she though she was dead. She never heard from Ryan either. She is now entering East High School.

Gabriella: thinking OMG! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?

Gabriella: out loud RYAN!!

Ryan: startled WHO THE HECK- GABRIELLA?

Gabriella: The one and only! smiles

Ryan: OMG! GABRIELLA! pulls her into a tight hug

Sharpay: angry RYAN! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU ARE 2 MINS LATE AND I HOPE YOU HAVE AN EXPLANA- Gabby?

Gabriella: SHARPAY! OMG! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!

Sharpay: Of course I am? Why would you think I was dead?

Gabriella: Well… you never called me, e-mailed me, or even mailed me? DUH!

Sharpay: Oh yeah… about that-

Troy: Hey sexi! Who's your new- WHAT THE HECK?


	4. Chapter 4

A Troyella Story

A Troyella Story

Episode 4 (gabby's back)

Recap: Gabriella returned to Albuquerque, reunited with Shar and Ry. And Shar was about to explain why she didn't talk to Gabby, until Troy came and flirted with Sharpay. WHY? Find out now!

Gray- Troy: Hey sexi mama! You lookin fine!! Who's your new- WHAT THE HECK?

Regular- Troy: GABRIELLA? GABRIELLA IS THAT YOU? thinksoh s she is fine! Wait, NO!

Gabriella: disgusted/mad/happy Um… you talkin to me?

Troy: Um yea!

Gabriella: Well maybe this will ring a bell… slaps him of course it's me you- bell rings

Troy: OWWWW! looks at gabby angry, and walks away

Sharpay: Wow Gabby! NICE ONE! tries to give her a high five

Gabriella: refuses NOW WHY THE HECK WAS HE FLIRTING WITH YOU?

Sharpay: Listen… Gabby… guilty here, lets talk at lunch…

at lunch

Sharpay: GABBY! OVER HERE! points to her table and motions for her to sit down

Gabriella: frustrated and thinks- well I have no where else to sit, so I'll just sit there- sits down to the right of Sharpay, and left of Ryan

Ryan: Hey gabby! Nice to have you back! kisses her cheek for welcome

Gabby: Nice to be back Ryan! glares at sharpay

Sharpay: Ok, Gabby. Like I said, we need to talk and-

Troy: sits next to Sharpay puts arm around Sharpay, not noticing Gabriella Hey Sexi! You know, I can't believe Gabriella's back. DAMN! SHE SLAPED ME HARD! SHE IS A-

Sharpay: Troy… um, I think you might want to look to my right… points to gabby

Troy: notices oh… um… uh…we-

Gabriella: full of anger YOU KNOW WHAT TROY! YOU AND SHARPAY ARE-- grunts YOU KNOW WHAT, NEVER MIND! runs out the cafeteria and into the girls bathroom crying

Chad: walks up Hey guys, did you see the new girl? I just saw her crying. What's her problem? smirks

Taylor: next to Chad Yeah, I know. She looked pretty upset.

Ryan: yells at Sharpay and Troy YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!! runs off to find Gabby

meanwhile With Gabriella-

Gabby: thinks Why did we have to move back? It's my first day back, and everything sucks! Ugh!! I WISH I COULD REDO THE DAY I MOVED! I WISH I COULD OF TOLD TROY I LIKED HIM BACK!walks out

a/n Oooo, I see love birdies

bumps into someone

Gabriella: Oh sor…r…ycrying

Ryan: GABRIELLA! Finally I found you! Listen, Shar and Troy were just acting like jerks! Just forget about them! hugs her and rubs her back

Gabby: still crying Ryan… you're the only person that cares for me at this school… I just don't get how things can change in 4 years!

Ryan: I know. Ever since you left… things got out of hand… still rubbing her back, then pulls away

Ryan: Hey… lifts her chin lighten up. Remember my parents are rich?

Gab: What does that have to do with me? stops crying a little

Ry: They gave me and Sharpay 12 passes to use to get out of school early. I could use two of them and me and you can go to the park or something…

Gab: brightens up a little yah… that would be nice…

meanwhile, back wit Troy and Sharpay

Sharpay: slaps Troy YOU JERK! I TOLD YOU TO STOP FLIRTING WITH ME! NOW GABRIELLA HATES ME! starts sobbing

Troy: Why would she hate you? not understanding

Sharpay: You obviously don't remember what I told you 4 years ago! runs off

Troy: confused huh?


	5. Chapter 5

A Troyella Story

A Troyella Story

Episode 5 (the kiss)

Hey! My dad is back! I'm still downloading music so that will be on episode 6! Here u go!

Recap: Ryan and Gabriella use passes to get out of school. Where are they going? Sharpay and Troy were fighting and Shar said, "You obviously don't remember what I told you 4 years ago." What did she say? Find out… NOW!

Troy: confused what the heck just happened? gray

Troy: WAIT! SHARPAY!

Sharpay: thinking I've got to get away from him. I got to run. I need to go to the park! starts running out of the school, to the park

mean while A few minutes before that. With Ryan and Gabriella

Gabby: Are you sure we can use these passes? a little sad

Ryan: OF COURSE! Trust me! So, where do you want to go?

Gabriella: brightens up a little Well… I haven't been to the park for a while! Can we go there?

Ryan: Of course, anything for you! thinks WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

Gabriella: thinks did he just say—

Ryan: Come on slowpoke! pulls Gabriella out of the school

Back with Troy

Troy: thinks I have to find Sharpay! looks through the halls

Troy: remembers MY DAD HAS AN EXCUSE PASS! YES! runs to the gym finds his dad

Troy: Hey dad? panting

Td: Hey Troy! Aren't you supposed to be at lunch? Oh guess what I heard, GABRIELLA'S BACK!

T: Yeah… I know. feels guilty hey dad, can I have an excuse pass?

TD: Why? Do you feel sick? worried but hands out a pass

T: Not sick… just guilty grabs the pass and runs off while running he suddenly remembers something from 4 years ago

FLASH BACK

doorbell rings

T: I'll get it! runs and opens the door Shar?

S: angry HOW COULD YOU!

T: Hey Shar, listen. I need to talk to you. Come in opens the door wider

S: walks in yells WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO GABRIELLA? YOU DID A BIG MISTAKE!

T: yells back WHAT MISTAKE DID I DO HUH? SHE NEVER LIKED ME BACK, ONLY AS A FRIEND! SHE LEFT! starts crying whispers she… left…

S: still yelling LOOK, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE CRYING! YOU KNOW WHY? CAUSE SHE LIKES YOU BACK AND YOU BLEW IT!

A/n this is what she wanted Troy to remember XP

T: remembers why he wanted her there hey… Shar?

S: What, Bolton?

T: kisses her

S: tries to pull back, but can't. Not realizing, Kisses back

T: Now was that so bad? smiles, but guilty about Gabby

S: realizes what she just did OMG! YOU JERK! YOU-you- you made me betray my best friend! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! starts crying

T: stares at her Shar. You know you like me! Now come here and give me another peck on the lips.

S: stares with an evil eye NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

T: thinks since Gabby left, the only thing close to her is you… says Cause you a hot mama zeta!

S: cries more and run out but stop for a sec and. Just. Remember. That. Gabby. Liked. You. Back. runs out

T: thinks what have I done?

S: thinks I can never talk to Gabby again…

End of Flashback

Troy: thinksOMG! NOW I REMEMBER! I BET SHE IS AT THE PARK! I HAVE GOT TO GET THERE!

Wow! Ok so Troy said that SHE is in the park. Which SHE is he talking about? Sharpay or Gabby? Where is Gabby and Sharpay and Ryan? Where is Troy going?


End file.
